


Equal Displays of Affection

by doujinbag



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Oneshot, Polyamory, slight angst but it only lasts for three seconds its not a big dealio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/doujinbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru loves being in a relationship with Makoto and Rin, but he can't help but feel left out from all their affection. They decide to make it up to him with plenty of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal Displays of Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanneatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanneatic/gifts).



> Requested by soulwiener on tumblr, aka one of my best friends/rp partners/hella great nonrelated sister. Ilu Torie Anne ;^]

Haru woke up alone.

The bed certainly wasn't empty, but upon sitting up, he realized that both his boyfriends were tangled up together as always, on the complete opposite side of the bed from him. This happened more often than he'd like to admit; usually he'd sneak out and take a quick practice lap in the pool or make breakfast for them to get himself to forget that he was never part of the morning cuddles, but it was no use. He felt like a third wheel in his own relationship.

He knew Makoto and Rin both loved him, he knew that very well. However, something inside of Haru still pestered him, making him feel as if he wasn't as important in the relationship as they were. It was stupid of him to feel that way, but he couldn't help it. He just wanted to feel wanted.

Instead of getting up, however, he flopped back down and pouted quietly as he pulled the blanket up over his head. However, he wasn't expecting the blanket to be pulled back from his face so quickly, only to find Rin staring at him with half-closed eyes.

"Hey," Rin said quietly, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Haru muttered, curling up around himself.

"Obviously something is."

"I'm fine."

Makoto soon popped his head up, looking at Haru with worry in his eyes as always. "Haru, you look sad," he said. "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened," Haru replied. "That's the thing. _Nothing ever happens."_

"What are you referring to?" Makoto asked. "What's not happening?"

"This," Haru replied regretfully, motioning his hand between himself and the other two boys. "Nothing's. Happening."

Rin and Makoto exchanged glances, immediately realizing what the blue-eyed boy meant. Without a warning, Rin immediately dragged Haru closer to them before wrapping his arms around him. Makoto rolled off Rin and moved over to the other side of Haru, stroking his arm gently.

"We're sorry," Makoto said gently. "We didn't realize how we hadn't been paying that much attention to you. I'm so sorry, Haru."

"I'm sorry too," Rin said, brushing his fingers over Haru's cheek. "I'll try my best to assure both my wonderful boyfriends get the same amount of love." He kissed Haru softly, holding his arm around the boy's waist.

Makoto reached around to hold Haru's hand and began leaving feathery kisses down the sides of his neck, making Haru close his eyes in appreciation of all this sudden affection. Makoto wrapped his legs around Haru's, pulling his back closer to his chest as Rin continued kissing him. They almost laughed at the fact they looked like one giant human sandwich, but decided against it, not wanting to ruin the quiet moment.

"I love you," Haru whispered, his eyes still closed. "Both of you, I love you."

"I love you too," both boys said at the same time. Haru rolled over and let the situation switch roles, having Makoto kiss him sweetly now as Rin nibbled on his neck with his sharp teeth. Haru didn't mind the slight pain; in fact, he loved it, despite the fact he'd never admit it out loud in a million years.

They spent the next two hours like that, simply soaking up each other's warmth as they refused to move out of the grasp they had on one another. By the time they finally decided to get up and eat breakfast, Haru was wonderfully assured that he had been wrong the whole time; Rin and Makoto loved him just as much as he loved them, if not more.

He couldn't have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
